


Back to the Right Future

by Incusublime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kelly, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, Nia and Brainy, SuperCorp, Time Travel, lena and kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incusublime/pseuds/Incusublime
Summary: The Danvers family and SuperFriend's Thanksgiving dinner is interrupted by an unwelcome stranger that falls through the ceiling and into their Thanksgiving feast. The even weirder thing is that this stranger bears a striking resemblance to a certain raven-haired Luthor.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 69
Kudos: 348





	1. Did it hurt?...When you fell from the future?

It’s the first Thanksgiving since the Crisis and defeating both Leviathan and Lex. Celebrating a major holiday on a new Earth, and in a new timeline, feels weird to say the least but it’s not a bad weird. It’s a good weird. In fact it makes the occasion feel more special. As if they have more of a reason to celebrate, which they do. Apparently bringing back an entire world and its civilization from  _ past the point of extinction _ can make you appreciate all that you have. Who knew?

With help from both Alex and Kelly, Eliza has prepared a beautiful dinner. A feast worthy of a nobility banquet, or in this case a ravenous Kryptonian dressed in chinos and understated pastels. Kara wanted to help prepare the meal, she really did, but her duties as Supergirl came first---as they always do. Also, Eliza would never admit this out loud but if the younger blonde hadn’t been called away to save the day, she probably would have come up with some excuse to exempt the young woman from helping. It’s not that Eliza doesn’t appreciate the help, she just knows that despite her youngest daughter being an excellent baker, she’s a terrible cook with a penchant for burning literally  _ everything _ . 

Once J’onn, Nia, and Brainy have finished setting the table Eliza, Kelly, and Alex grab the side dishes, leaving Kara to carry the turkey. As everything finds its place on the table they all take their seats, leaving one chair unoccupied. Kara subconsciously stares at the empty chair before she is pulled out of her reverie by her mother’s voice next to her, at the head of the table.

“First I would like to thank my beautiful daughter, Kara, for hosting today’s dinner. Even if she didn’t do a darn thing to help.” Eliza teases as they all laugh. 

“Guess criminals don’t get the holidays off of work either, huh?” Alex quips as she winks at her sister seated across from her, who smiles in response.

“I also want to thank my eldest--”

“--Hey! Kara got beautiful and I get  _ eldest _ ?” Alex cuts her mother off in mock offense.

“--You didn’t let me finish Alexandra. I was going to say my  _ eldest beautiful _ daughter--”

“--Much better.” They laugh as Kelly gently slaps her girlfriend’s thigh, Alex grabbing Kelly’s hand and holding it firmly in her lap.

“--And her even _ more _ beautiful girlfriend, Kelly.” Eliza pauses for a brief moment waiting for Alex’s remark but is happy to find her eldest silent, with a smirk on her face and wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend. 

“For helping prepare this wonderful meal to share with our even more wonderful family and fr--” Eliza cuts herself off contemplatively and shakes her head before she continues. “--just family.” She says with a radiant smile that is matched by everyone at the table. 

“And of course I want to thank  _ all of you _ for coming.” She looks around at each and every person at the table, her eyes settling on the empty chair briefly before she continues speaking. “Unfortunately not all of our family members can be with us today. Whether it’s by choice, or circumstance, or God’s grace--” Kara and Alex both reach out, each holding Eliza’s hand from their respective seats on either side of her. They all take a brief moment to lament the absence of their beloved ones. Some think of James and Winn. Others of M’Gann. Eliza and her daughters of Jeremiah. And Kara thinks of another life. Of another world. Of another family. But her gaze has drifted to the empty chair at the end of the table and all she can think of in that moment is Lena. 

“But I am so incredibly  _ thankful _ , and  _ grateful _ , for the family that we do have here today.”

Just then a resounding boom of crackling electricity is heard overhead. They all look up to see a storm of indigo lightning swirling up above. They push their seats back as their eyes remain focused on the unwelcomed, paranormal anomaly.

“Oh no, not this shit again.” Alex says as they watch the swirling storm overhead grow, creating an opening identical to an interdimensional portal. Alex starts to wonder if Kara’s dining room table is cursed as something similar had happened years prior. She hopes that this too will evanesce into nothingness after a moment but her hopes are dashed when a figure falls through the portal, crashing onto the middle of the dining room table. They all jump to their feet in surprise, taking a few more steps back, leery of the intruder that just ruined their family dinner.

Just as quickly as the portal appeared, it is gone; leaving the unwelcome stranger lying unconsciously in the middle of their feast. They all remain still and silent, shocked as to what just transpired and wary of the danger that this stranger’s presence will bring. Kara takes a step towards the young woman when Alex calls out to her.

“Kara, don’t!”

Kara waves her sister off and continues walking closer until she is standing next to the unconscious girl, staring down at her oddly peaceful resting face. There are a few things Kara notices about the girl right off the bat. For one: she’s beautiful. She has dark brown hair, so dark it’s almost raven. And somehow still looks silky smooth even covered in mashed potatoes and a bit of cranberry sauce. Her cheeks are slightly rosey and she has a rather pronounced cupid’s bow. She also has a jawline that Kara thinks might just be sharp enough to cut diamonds. Two: she’s rather young, at least younger than she is. The sleeping beauty appears to be maybe eighteen, nineteen tops. And three: something about this skyfallen stranger seems...familiar. Not in a “hey she kinda looks like Becky from my tenth grade geometry class” way but rather...she  _ feels _ familiar. 

Without realizing it Kara’s hand has been reaching towards the girl and now hovers above the young woman’s shoulder. She slowly moves her hand closer to the girl’s face and gently runs the back of her fingers along her cheek. The girl seems to stir for a brief moment, a crinkling furrow forming between her eyebrows that Kara knows she’s seen before but just can’t remember where. The blonde pulls her hand back slightly at the young woman’s stirring but reaches out again when the girl doesn’t wake. This time though Kara pokes the girl’s cheek, minding her own strength, when suddenly the girl’s eyes fly open and she gasps for breath. Kara takes a surprised jump back when the young woman jolts up and unceremoniously falls off the table and onto the floor. J’onn moves to protectively stand in front of Eliza. Nia does the same for Brainy, and Alex the same for Kelly. 

The young woman scrambles to her feet and gives herself a once over, hands searching and patting---checking for any injuries, before surveying her surroundings. She seems slightly dazed and confused but instant recognition flashes in her eyes when she looks at everyone in the room. A smile spreads across her face as she looks from Kelly, to Alex, to Eliza; dropping by an almost imperceptible margin when her piercing blue eyes finally land on Kara’s. 

Something stirs in Kara’s chest when she makes eye contact with the younger woman. Almost like an ache. It’s an odd feeling that she’s not sure she’s ever experienced before. The closest thing she can liken it to is the way she felt when she first met Lena, but that was  _ different _ . That was an almost uncomfortable ache of longing, of wanting; an aching for the start of something new. She rationalized that feeling years ago as Rao, or perhaps the universe, telling her that Lena was supposed to be in her life---as her best friend, of course. This is a much different, more comforting ache. An ache of familiarity, of assurance, of completion. Not an aching for the start of a new journey but rather the peaceful acceptance of that journey’s conclusion. 

Kara is once again pulled from her thoughts by someone else’s voice.

“Who the fuck are you?” 

Alex asks, drawing Kara’s focus away from the younger woman. The young woman however seems to either not have heard Alex or decides to completely ignore her as she looks down at the smorgasbord of  _ somewhat _ ruined food, eyes lighting up in wonder. Ignoring the off-duty agent she walks right up to the table, reaches over its culinary ruins, and tears a leg right off the turkey, voraciously biting into it. She lets out an unbridled moan at the taste and throws her head back as she begins to laugh with joy while barely managing to chew her large bites before swallowing. Everyone watches her in curiosity with the exception of Alex, who watches her in disgust and Eliza, who watches her with affection. 

“Hey, garbage disposal! I asked you a question.” Alex tries again.

That seems to get the girl’s attention as she snorts at the redhead’s insult and turns to face her.

“What was the question?” She asks, cheeks full of food.

Alex crosses the short distance between them and stands directly in front of the girl, hands on her hips, intimidating as ever. The girl however does not seem intimidated in the slightest, quite the opposite actually. She seems  _ amused _ . This of course doesn’t sit well with Alex so she asks again, demandingly. 

“Who, the _ fuck, _ are you?”

“Alexandra!” Eliza chides.

“Yeah Alex, chill.” The girl replies raising her free hand in a placating manner. 

Alex takes another step towards the girl, invading her personal space.

“I’m not going to ask you again.” her voice dropping dangerously low as she places her hand on the hilt of her holstered pistol that she somehow managed to grab out of Kelly’s purse during all the commotion. The girl’s eyes glance down at the agent’s motion and she rolls her eyes and sighs.

“My name is Lura. And don’t worry, I come in peace. Besides I’m pretty sure I’m outnumbered if I was dumb enough to try anything, which I’m not. So just.. _.chill _ .”

“ _ Chill _ ?” Alex repeats incredulously. 

The girl, now known as Lura, seems to be aware of the oncoming tirade she just invited into her life with that last comment so she takes a seat at the table, dropping the now meatless turkey leg bone onto a plate. She begins to plate remnants of the food that wasn’t completely destroyed by her Newtonian-esque entrance and continues to chow down. 

Kara’s stomach rumbles at the sight of Lura openly enjoying their once family dinner. She wonders if it would be weird or out of place, given the circumstance, if she were to just pull up a chair next to the girl, fix her own plate, and chow down as well.  _ Probably. It would probably be weird _ , she thinks. So she reluctantly restrains herself while her sister tries to get a handle on the situation. 

“You expect me to be chill when some random, possibly hostile, stranger with an appetite that could rival all four of the Ninja Turtles drops out of a _fucking portal_ on the ceiling into the middle of dinner.. _._ literally _,_ the _middle_ _of dinner_!” She says as she gestures to the ruined feast. 

Lura sighs with a mouth full of food and before she can remark Alex is next to her once again with her pistol drawn, pointing it at the young woman’s head.

“Alex!” It’s Kara this time that chastises her sister’s aggressive overreaction. She takes a step towards her sister and places an arm on the redhead’s shoulder, silently pleading for her to lower her weapon. Alex, however, keeps her pistol directed at the young woman who has now stopped eating. 

The two sisters watch as Lura slowly stands, never taking her eyes off of Alex’s. Once she’s standing she closes the distance between herself and Alex’s pistol that is now pointed at her head. Lura inches closer as she places her hands on her hips, squares her shoulders, and presses her forehead into the barrel of Alex’s gun---never breaking eye contact. This makes Alex’s resolution waver slightly and terrifies Kara, causing nausea to bloom in the pit of her stomach. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Alexandra LeAnne Danvers is that anyway to treat a _ guest  _ in your sister’s home?” Lura’s words make Alex’s stomach drop. How does this stranger know so much?

“You and I both know Eliza raised you better than that.” She says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as she looks over at the older blonde woman. Eliza releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and agrees.

“She’s right.” 

“Mom?!”

“Alex, sweetheart, put your gun down. The poor girl obviously isn’t a threat, at least not to us. Turkeys, on the other hand, are clearly a different story.” The eldest Danvers says with a small smile directed at the youngest girl. Alex sighs and reluctantly reholsters her gun. 

“It was delicious by the way!  _ As usual _ .” She mumbles that last part under her breath, almost inaudibly. Kara barely registered what she said and if not for her Kryptonian hearing would have never picked up on it, despite being the closest to the girl. Eliza just preens at the young woman’s compliment. 

“And I’m sorry for ruining your dinner. I haven’t quite mastered the art of portal hopping so please excuse my less than stellar landing. And excuse my table manners as well. I wasn’t raised by wolves or feral cats or anything. It’s just that quantum leaping can really work up an appetite and well, who could resist?” The girl rambles slightly as she points to the mess of a meal behind her.

“She’s most certainly right about that last part.” Brainy chimes in. 

Kara had almost forgotten everyone was still present with how quiet they’ve been but she supposes it’s because they’re all as shocked as she is. Or perhaps it’s because Kara has been able to pay attention to nothing else but Lura since she crashed their family gathering. 

“I’m sorry, wh-who are you? And how do you know our names--” Kara asks, curiosity getting the better of her before she’s cut off by her older sister.

“--Yeah, we want a last name too, not just a first. And tell us what the fu-...uh, what the  _ hell _ you’re doing here?!”

Lura chortles and Kara knows she’s heard that same breathy laughy before but for some stupid reason her oblivious brain can’t quite place it. 

“Look, I’ll explain everything but you have to promise me you won’t freak out.” 

“We won’t.” Kara says at the same time that Alex says, “Well don’t give us a reason to!”

Lura breathes a huge sigh of relief as she leans back against the edge of the table and meets everyone’s curious gazes. 

“My name is Lura.” She holds her head a little bit higher as she says, “Lura Luthor.” She turns her attention to Kara as the blonde gasps in surprise. 

“ _ Luthor _ ?! As in like, Lex and Lillian  _ Luthor _ ?!” Alex asks in trepidation.

“ _ No _ .  _ Luthor  _ as in _ Lena Luthor.  _ You know, the good one?” She crosses her arms as she challenges Alex glare, confidence never wavering. 

Kara remains, mouth agape, staring at the young woman---internally chastising herself for not noticing the resemblance.  _ The two could be freakin’ twins for Rao’s sake!  _ The cut of her jaw, the bow of her lips, the sound of her laugh! Some of Lura’s features are more rounded than Lena’s, sure, like her nose and her eyes---which are also a different color to her best friend’s but she sees it. She’s related to Lena...but how?

Apparently kara had said that last bit out loud and so Lura elucidates. 

“I’m Lena’s sister. Younger sister.” She can see the cogs in Alex’s mind turning so she continues, “Not on this Earth but on  _ my _ Earth, in  _ my _ timeline.” 

J’onn steps forward as he interjects.

“That’s not possible. The multiverse was destroyed when the anti-matter wave hit. The remaining paragons’ realities and timelines coalesced into this one remaining world. Earth Prime.”

“Yes, they did. However, alternate timelines can be created and when they are, they in turn produce alternate realities.” She replies.

“How?” Kelly pipes up.

Before Lura can answer, Brainy beats her to it.

“Time travel! Yes, of course it’s so obvious!” 

“Care to explain it to us lowly Level 2 intellects?” Alex asks.

“Don’t be ridiculous Alex, you’re a level 1.45 intellect at best. A healthy .03 higher than our dear friend Winn Schott, the variation accounting for your superior emotional intelligence of course. But yes to put it in layman’s terms--- _ IF  _ there is only one world, such as Earth Prime, and that one world has technology capable of time travel, which we do, _ theoretically speaking _ , an individual who travels  _ back _ in time will inevitably change the outcome of a past event, no matter how small, simply by their mere presence in that time. The effect would ripple throughout the fabric of space and time, ultimately creating alternate timelines that have branched off of the original timeline, all existing at the same time but in a different space i.e. an alternate reality.” 

“Yeah, what he said.” Lura adds on with a smile. 

It’s silent for a moment while everyone processes what Brainy has just so fervently explained. 

“Wait so, like a butterfly effect?” Nia asks.

“Precisely.” Brainy and Lura both say at the same time as well as nod to each other in the same manner. 

“So because of this butterfly effect, there exists a reality in which you and Lena are sisters?” Kelly asks, just to clarify.

“Correct.”

“Are you guys close?” Kara asks out of genuine curiosity. She thinks of the relationship Lena had with Lex and all the late nights she and Lena stayed up talking about her broken relationship with her once beloved brother. Kara just held her on those nights while Lena unpacked those tiny little boxes in her memories. The younger woman’s walls momentarily lowered like the gate of a castle, only to be raised again---once the candor a lovely Cabernet provided, washes away. Kara knew Lena longed for a relationship like the one that she and Alex share. And even if it’s not  _ her _ Lena from  _ this _ timeline, she hopes that the other Lena got what she always wanted. Which is why it melts Kara’s heart when Lura replies:

“She’s my best friend.” It’s said with such adoration in her voice and tears in her eyes that Kara has to restrain herself from lunging forward and wrapping this practical stranger in a bone crushing hug. 

“So why are you here?” Alex asks, still trying to understand what the girl wants.

“I’m looking for Lena,  _ your _ Lena. I need her help. I already went to LCorp but she’s not there and I already checked our h-- our apartment but she wasn’t there either. So I thought maybe she would be here but...obviously I was wrong.”

“Normally she would be but, it’s kind of a long and complicated story.” Kara starts, rubbing the back of her neck. A nervous habit she defaults to whenever she feels uncomfortable. “You see we, well, I mean-- uh, we had a bit of a--”

“--Falling out?” Lura asks, seeming to already know the answer to her own question. 

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Kara breathes out with the drop of her shoulders as she goes to push up the glasses that aren’t on her face. 

Lura’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Everyone including Kara, unaware---except for one. J’onn was the only one who seemed to catch the slight hesitation that flitted across the young Luthor’s eyes. 

“I just figured. I mean by the looks of it it appears that I have crashed Thanksgiving dinner, which is obviously an occasion to celebrate with family...and friends!” She quickly adds. “And I’m assuming you guys are friends, or at least  _ were,  _ ergo...I thought she might be here.” She finishes with flailing hands that remind Eliza of a young Kara. _ Interesting _ . 

“Why do you need her help? Can’t your Lena help you?” J’onn asks as his curiosity of this girl piques. Especially since he can’t seem to read her mind, which he finds disconcerting but temporarily excuses it as a result of a different timeline/reality. 

“Uh, I can’t really say.” Lura deflates as she turns her gaze to the floor, looking smaller.

“You said you’d tell us everything.” Alex reminds her.

“I know! But, I can’t...not about this, okay?” She looks at Alex imploringly. The redhead just scoffs and shakes her head.

“Look, I’ve told you the truth! I know I’m a Luthor but in my world it’s not a tainted name anymore. It’s a respected and valued one that I’m proud to have and that’s  _ only _ because of Lena. I can’t tell you everything but you have to trust me!  _ We _ need her help.  _ I _ need her help but please...I can’t tell you why. If things were different--” She cuts herself off as she tries to reign in her emotions. She pushes back the tears in her eyes and swallows the tension in her throat. “I wouldn’t be here if there was any other way but there’s not. Please, I just need to find Lena.”

Kara nods resolutely before she says “I think I know where she might be. I’ll take you to her.”

“Kara you can’t be serious.” Alex says.

Kara turns to face her sister. “What if it was me?”

“That’s not fair.” Alex says with a shake of her head.

“What if it was, Alex? What if it was me looking for you, or you looking for me?”

Alex sighs resigned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “So what?”

Kara is disappointed by her sister’s words until the older Danvers continues. “Are we just gonna take her to Lena and say ‘Hey, Lena! This is your little sister from an alternate reality in a different timeline and she needs your help but can’t tell any of us why. You got a minute to help a sister out?’”

Kara smiles and shrugs, “Sounds good to me.” 

“Me too.” Lura agrees. 

After a brief moment of contemplation Alex huffs out a sigh and says “Fine, let’s go.” 

They agree that Alex and Kara will accompany Lura in search of Lena, while the others insist on checking in at the DEO and making sure to keep an eye out on the city while Kara and the girls are busy. Alex moves to grab her jacket but before she can even take a step she is crushed by a pair of surprisingly strong arms. Lura has wrapped herself around the older Danvers sister and buried her face in the redhead’s neck.

“Thank you, Alex.” She whispers, trying her best not to cry. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing.” Alex wheezes as she struggles to breathe in the boa constrictor’s grasp. The sight for some odd reason makes Kara’s heart ache a little more as she’s overcome with affection for the two of them. 

Lura finally releases her death grip on Alex and let’s the redhead grab her jacket.

“Jeez, I know turkey has a lot of protein but  _ damn _ .” Alex jokes as she grabs her jacket, Kara doing the same. 

Lura chuckles at the agent’s joke as they make their way out of the apartment. 

“What do they feed you in your reality? Dumbbells?” 

  
That earns a roaring laugh from both Lura and Kara. Alex freezes for a brief second, passively noting that the two have very similar laughs.  _ Hmmm. That’s weird. _


	2. Same Dey, Different Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's spelling/grammatical errors. It is what it is homies.

Lena is hunched over and bleary-eyed, looking into a microscope as she tirelessly scribbles down notes. She focuses on the sound of the pen scratching the paper and the low hum of the air conditioner in an attempt to drown out the glaringly loud desolation of her private lab. There is also the unrelenting sound of her growling stomach but she tries not to focus on that, even as its hangry protests grow in frequency and intensity. 

Despite her best efforts to go to bed early last night she wasn’t able to fall asleep and decided to make better use of her time working on one of her many projects. That of course meant that she has been working endlessly since three a.m. this morning, not bothering to stop for breakfast, lunch, or even a low-carb, sugar-free power bar. But she’s already gone through two pots of coffee so she figures that has to count for something, right? __

_ Wrong. _

She can almost hear her friend’s words rattling around in her cluttered head.  _ You could not be more wrong Lena! You need food, actual food. Not a boring salad or disgusting kale smoothie but like a big, fat, juicy cheeseburger with extra fries and a strawberry milkshake! _

She sits up straight and releases a heavy sigh, craning her neck in a stretch to try and relieve some of the tension. 

_ Damn, that’d be so good right now.  _ She thinks briefly before her mind settles on the Thanksgiving invitation Kara kindly extended to her earlier this week. It’s not that Lena didn’t want to go, per se, but more like she felt as though she shouldn’t. As though she didn’t deserve to. After everything that transpired between her and Kara, and the unspeakable lows she sunk to in her severely misguided attempt for retribution, she didn’t think it would be appropriate. I mean having lunch with Kara at Noonans and attending a nationally recognized holiday dinner, predicated upon the appreciation of loved ones, are two entirely different entities. Could you imagine what the dinner table chatter would sound like if she were to attend; not to mention when it was everybody’s turn to give thanks? She plays out the scenario in her head as she mindlessly doodles on the edge of her notebook, chin resting in her open hand. 

_ Kara stands to speak first, eyes dancing around the table before landing on Lena’s apprehensive ones. “I just wanted to say how incredibly thankful I am that we could all be here today and share in this wonderful meal, that I in no way helped prepare. But I just wanted to say that I am _ most  _ thankful to Lena. I am so incredibly thankful that she pretended to forgive me and faked being my best friend, who in secret was plotting her revenge to ‘out’ me to the world and destroy everything I worked my entire life to protect.” _

_ “Hear, hear!” Alex cheers as she raises her glass to Lena and winks.  _

_ Kara continues, “But most of all I want to thank her for  _ not _ killing me. Not just once at Mount Norquay but twice, including the time at the fortress of solitude when she encapsulated me in kryptonite laced ice; and left me trapped inside for an undetermined amount of time, knowing full well that I am severely claustrophobic. So, for that, Lena…I  _ thank _ you _ . _ ”  _

_ The rest of the guests are teary-eyed, smiling at both the speech giver and its recipient. Alex is the next to jump up from her seat and give thanks. Like Kara she thanks them all for being present, as well as giving thanks to J’onn and their new found adventures with Tower, penultimately giving thanks to her beautiful girlfriend Kelly, and ending with giving thanks to the night’s honorary guest, Lena.  _

_ “I too want to take this moment and give my greatest gratitude to Lena. For her grotesque overreaction to her best friend revealing her most protected secret, of her own volition, might I add. I mean, it took some time sure--” _

_ “--Four years!” Kara is quick to cut her off as she smiles at Lena. _

_ “--Four years, but she finally told you. Without coercion. Without death threats. Just because she couldn’t bear you not knowing the truth any longer. And in return, you heroically tried to control the minds of an entire Earth’s population, all to avoid people’s feelings getting hurt, just like your own. So thank you, Lena.” _

_ The whole table gives a small round of applause as Eliza wipes away tears of joy with a napkin decorated in cartoon turkeys. She couldn’t be more proud of Lena if she was her own daughter. As Alex goes to take her seat she pauses quickly to add, “Oh and one more thing. Thanks for not killing Kara those couple of times. That’s super cool of you to not do that.--” _

_ “--What about all those times in Obsidian’s VR though?” Kelly happily chimes in. _

_ “--Ahh, yes! Well what happens in virtual reality, stays in virtual reality. Amirite?” The table laughs as they all interject. _

_ “I guess you could say that if it happened virtually, then I virtually don’t care!” Nia added with a laugh. _

_ “If it happened in the ether, you shouldn’t worry about it either!” Brainy added with a chuckle. _

_ “If it happened in her mind, we can’t convict her of a crime!” J’onn adds as he laughs harder than Lena has ever heard him laugh. Has she ever heard him laugh? _

Her sardonic daydreams are interrupted by an alert from her security system. She presses a button on the keyboard to her right and a surveillance screen appears on her desktop monitor. Her eyes widen in surprise as she sees Kara and Alex standing outside the elevator doors. She notices what appears to be a third person, whose upper body is cut off by the security camera frame as said person stands a few feet behind the sisters. Lena notices Kara press something on her cellphone and then hold it up to her ear. Just then Lena’s phone rings and the blonde reporter’s smiling face fills up the screen. She looks back to the monitor and hesitantly answers the phone.

“Hello?”

“Lena, hi! It’s Kara.”

“I know.”

“Right, sorry. Caller i.d. and like voice recognition, duh.” 

Lena dwells on the latter half of Kara’s comment and wants to remark something about never recognizing Kara’s voice and Supergirl’s as being one in the same, but she doesn’t. 

“Is there something you needed?”

“Oh um, not me, but--”

Lena sees Kara nervously fidget on the monitor screen and turn back to look at the person who remains mostly out of frame.

“Look, this is kind of difficult to explain over the phone. I’d rather...well  _ we’d  _ rather discuss it in person. Is it alright if we come down?”

“And who exactly is _ we _ ?”

“That’s the part we need to explain…”

“I see. And you didn’t stop to think before bringing your sister and this undisclosed ‘ _ we’  _ to my private,  _ secret _ lab?”

She can see Kara visibly grimace into the phone. “I know.” She says as she visibly deflates. “I know you trusted me enough to tell me about this place and I’m kind of--no I _ am-- _ breaking your trust by bringing them here but you have to understand it’s--it’s kind of an emergency. And I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t absolutely urgent.” Kara then looks up directly into the security camera, somehow managing to stare right into Lena’s soul, and begs.

“Please, Lena. Please just give us two minutes and if you want us to leave we will. Please.”

Lena stares at the Kryptonian’s cerulean eyes, still as bright as the ocean even through a security feed, and presses some buttons on the keyboard. The elevator doors open and Kara looks back to the stranger and then to her sister before looking back up at the camera.

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara says with a bright smile as the trio begins to walk into the elevator, doors closing behind them. 

Lena hangs up the phone and watches the sisters and the mysterious stranger, who seems to be hiding behind the Danvers women. Lena whispers a quiet “you’re welcome” as her eyes focus in on the monitor, wishing that she could get a glimpse of this person before meeting them face to face. 

She breaks away from the screen and glances around her lab and at her work station, getting the sudden urge to “clean up” for her uninvited guests. She hasn’t had company in so long, and she’s not even sure if it’s necessary because 1. her lab is practically sterile and 2. it’s a workplace environment--not her home--but she cleans up what she can anyway. As she rushes to place beakers and instruments back in their proper storing place she looks down at her notebook and stares at the doodles her subconscious mind drew. Her eyes widen slightly in surprise and she feels her cheeks flush with warmth. She stares at the Kryptonian symbol of the House of El in the borders of her notes, along with a beautifully calligraphed signature that reads,  _ Lena Kieran Danvers _ . She runs her fingers over the dried doodles and quickly snaps out of her daze when she hears the elevator approaching. She hastily closes the notebook and places it in the top drawer of her work station, trying to collect herself before her guests arrive. 

\---

“You alright?” Alex asks Lura, noticing the younger woman biting her nails. 

“Hm? Yeah I’m fine.” She says all too quickly as she continues to bite the nail of her index finger.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” She replies almost defensively and leans further back against the elevator wall. 

Alex grabs a hold of Lura’s wrist and pulls the girl’s hand away from her mouth. “Because you sound like a beaver trying to chew down a tree to build your dam.” 

Lura’s eyes snap to Alex’s and then move to Kara’s. Kara’s forehead crinkle and scrunched eyebrows suggest that she’s concerned about the younger woman but her pursed lips look like they’re trying to hold back a smile at Alex’s very accurate comparison. The younger woman deflates slightly and releases a sigh.

“Sorry, nervous habit.” She says as she places her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. 

“There’s no need to be nervous, you should be excited. You’re meeting an alternate reality version of your sister! How cool is that?” Kara says as she tries to comfort the girl. 

Kara’s words don’t seem to ease the brunette’s worries, which only makes Alex’s suspicions grow. 

“Unless there’s something  _ to be _ nervous about? Something you aren’t telling us?” Alex asks as she crosses her arms and levels the girl with a questioning glare.

Lura shakes off whatever inner turmoil she seems to be going through and puts a smile on her face that Kara notices doesn’t quite reach her eyes. The young woman lets out a breathy laugh and relaxes her posture to try and put the other two women’s concerns at ease. It’s something that reminds Kara of Lena, as she too has mastered the art of deflection using similar mannerisms.  _ Rao, she must have picked that up from Lena.  _

“You’re right, I’m overthinking. I guess I’m just nervous that she, I don’t know--won’t like me or something?” 

Lura’s admittance softens Alex’s demeanor and she tries to reassure the girl. “She might be a Luthor but like you said she’s one of the good ones...for the most part.” Kara rolls her eyes as Alex continues. “I mean don’t expect her to jump for joy or give you a hug when you tell her who you are. She’s still Lena, well I mean  _ our _ Lena, not  _ your _ Lena. Our Lena can be a little...distant, aloof, sometimes cold--”

“--Alex.” Kara cuts her off with an exasperated huff of air.

“What? You know it’s true. I’m not saying it’s bad, it’s just Lena.”

“That’s not who she really is and you know it! She just does it  _ on occasion _ to protect herself. Heck I’d be the same way if I was adopted into her family instead of ours.”

Alex puffs up her cheeks and lets out a huff of air. “Thank God that didn’t happen. Could you imagine, Kara Luthor? Hell, you’d be lucky if Lillian let you keep the ‘K’ instead of switching it for an ‘L.” Alex cringes and shakes her head. “Doesn’t quite roll off the tongue as nicely as Danvers does.”

“I don’t know. I kinda like Kara Luthor.” Lura says with an easy smile as she looks at Kara. There’s something about the way Lura says it, that makes Kara feel funny. Almost as if she is experiencing a moment of deja vu, but not? 

“Pssh, bias much?” Alex says as the elevator finally comes to a stop.  _ Man this elevator is either really slow or this secret lab is super far down.  _ She thinks to herself before stepping out into the entrance hall to the lab.

Kara follows her out into the short hallway, both sisters stopping short as they realize that Lura isn’t following. She hasn’t moved from her previous position in the elevator, except for the fact that now she is nervously biting her nails once again with a distant look in her eyes. Kara walks back into the elevator and Alex remains rooted in the middle of the short hallway. 

“Hey, Lura, what’s wrong?” Kara asks gently.

Lura takes a moment to register Kara’s question and snaps out of her haze but still seems uncomfortable. “Sorry.” She says sheepishly. Sensing the younger woman’s discomfort, Kara gently places her hand on Lura’s upper arm and rubs it soothingly.

“It’s okay. No need to be sorry. But we came here to see Lena because you needed her help, right?”

Lura bows her head and nods as she chews on the inside of her lip, avoiding Kara’s gaze. Kara thinks for a brief moment that the younger woman might be on the verge of a panic attack. As she’s about to duck down and tell the girl to breathe, Lura takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly. Kara nonverbally encourages her to do it again by rubbing her arm and Lura apparently is telepathic because she lifts her head to make eye contact with Kara and takes another deep breath. Her shoulders immediately drop and Kara can feel the tension in the girl’s muscles release.

“Good. It’ll be fine, I promise. Besides if anything you have me and Alex by your side, okay? If Lena can’t or won’t help you, we will.”

“You promise?” Lura asks with big blue eyes and the slightest hint of a pout. It makes Kara think of a child asking their parent if they’re sure there are no monsters under their bed. It tugs at Kara’s heart strings like an angel to a harp. 

“I promise.” Kara says resolutely. Without much thought Kara grabs the younger woman’s hand and begins leading them to the entrance of the lab. As they catch up to Alex, the older Danvers gives Kara a questioning look to which Kara just shakes her head as if to say “not now”. 

\---

Lena hears the elevator doors open and takes a deep breath, centering herself. It’s not that she’s nervous but rather, apprehensive. And although her relationship with Kara is on the mend it’s still nothing close to what it used to be. Sure, they occasionally have lunch, and Lena will occasionally drop off a coffee at Kara’s desk when she visits Andrea at Catco but she still hasn’t accepted one of Kara’s movie night offers. Nor has she accepted an invitation to game night despite Kara’s insistence that  _ everybody _ misses her, even Alex. And they  _ certainly _ don’t show up to each other’s places unannounced, so this unexpected visit is slightly worrisome. Even if it were a situation they needed help with at Tower, they would still call Lena in advance and await for her response. Lena is pulled out of her thoughts by a voice she hasn’t heard outside of Tower.

“Hey, Luthor. Working hard or hardly working?” Alex asks to break the tension as she enters the lab.

“The latter, I’m afraid.” Lena says with a wry smile as she turns to face her guests. She glances at Alex before her eyes meet Kara’s, who is gently smiling at the raven haired scientist. Lena can’t help but return the small smile with one of her own before she sees Kara turn her head to the side, whispering something to the stranger cowering behind her. Lena notices that their hands are intertwined as Kara tries to tug the mysterious stranger forward. A feeling she can only describe as unwarranted jealousy flushes through Lena’s nervous system, setting her blood alight. Albeit, it is very shortly lived as Lena finally makes eye contact with this undoubtedly beautiful stranger.

For some peculiar reason unbeknownst to Lena, her chest tightens and her heart aches as she feels a strange pull towards the younger woman. It’s an oddly captivating and all-encompassing feeling. She likens it to the way the moon pulls the tides, or the way the receding waves pull at the sands of the shore. Pliable in its grasp--surrendering to whatever shape its power moulds her into; without a second thought to her own erosion. She’s never felt something so strong or so oddly comforting...well, at least not with anyone else other than Kara--but that of course is a different pull. A much more inescapable and suffocating pull, like quicksand or drowning...but then again, Lena’s always been a bit of a masochist. 

Kara feels the grip on her right hand tighten almost painfully as Lura stares at Lena unblinkingly. She looks between the two Luthors and briefly wonders if they’re having a telepathic conversation because their facial expressions are almost identical. The only difference is the undertone of their eyes. Lena’s eyes look hopeful whereas Lura’s look more sorrowful and filled with desperation. Both women have apparently forgotten all social greeting etiquette as neither tries to introduce themselves. And by the look on Lura’s face and the building tears in her eyes, Kara needs to say something fast before Lura’s grip breaks her hand.  _ Rao, how is she so freaking strong? _

“Lena, this is Lura. Lura, this is Lena Luthor.” Both women seem to snap out of their reverie. Lena shakes her head and says “Where are my manners?” She moves to walk towards the younger woman, however, Lura just bows her head and takes a few steadying breaths as the older Luthor approaches. Lena comes to a stop in front of Lura and extends a hand out for the girl to shake.

“Hello, Lura. As Kara just mentioned I’m Lena. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Lura remains frozen, staring down at Lena’s outstretched hand, lost in thought. Kara notices with concern and  _ not _ so gently squeezes the girl’s hand before releasing it and giving her a little nudge forward. This seems to work as Lura’s head snaps up and she reaches for the scientist’s hand.

“Hello, Lena. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lura.” She says almost shyly.

Lena can sense the younger woman’s nerves but she’s not sure how to ease the girl’s discomfort. She also notes that Lura’s grip is firm but gentle, flexing tightly for a millisecond before relaxing comfortably. It almost reminds her of Kara’s handshake, or at least when the blonde tries to measure her own strength and not squeeze too tight. There’s also something about this girl that Lena can’t quite put a finger on. She reminds her of someone but for the life of her can’t recall who. 

Lena is pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Alex clearing her throat. She sees Alex looking pointedly at the young woman she now knows as Lura. Lura however remains focused on Lena, hand still firmly grasping her own. Lena releases her grip slightly to pull away before Lura squeezes just the tiniest bit tighter, signaling she’s not ready to let go. When Alex clears her throat for a second time, much louder and more forced, Lura quickly releases Lena’s hand and looks towards the redhead who is looking at her expectantly. 

“Why don’t you tell her what your last name is?” Alex says as she crosses her arms. 

Lena looks at the older Danvers sister with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what relevance Lura’s surname has...until she hears it.

“Luthor.” Lena’s head snaps back to Lura so fast she’s almost surprised she didn’t give herself whiplash.

“My name is Lura Luthor.” She says with much more confidence.

Lena stares at the girl unblinkingly, mouth slightly agape. She sees it now, the resemblance to herself. Genes passed down from Lionel, not Lillian. But it’s not herself she still thinks this girl reminds her of, but someone else.

“That’s not possible.” Lena says with a shake of her head. “Lionel and Lillian never had any siblings, so you can’t be a long lost cousin. And it was only Lex and I growing up. I know my family is deceptive and keeps secrets better than the DEO but I would have known if we had another--” Lena cuts herself off with a gasp as she covers her mouth with her hand.

“Unless, unless Lex had a child.” She says as she takes a miniscule step away from the younger woman. 

“NO! No.” Lura says with wide eyes as she moves closer to Lena.

“No. I’m not Lex’s daughter, that’s--” She shakes her head. “That’s--no, just no. I’m…” She looks up at Lena with a pained expression as if she wants to say something entirely different than what actually comes out her mouth.

“I’m your little sister.” 

Lena’s shoulders drop as she stares at the younger woman in disbelief.

“Lena, I know this must be really shocking and difficult to accept but she can explain, just hear her out.” Kara says as she reaches to place a placating arm on her best friend’s shoulder. 

“I’m from a different reality, a reality in which---we’re family.”

“Sisters?” 

Lura tenses her jaw and nods her head. 

“Best friends.” She says sincerely. 

“But, but how?” Lena asks as she moves to take a seat on a nearby stool. “The multiverse was--”

“--Destroyed when the anti-matter wave hit blah blah blah. Yeah, we know.” Alex says as she tries to move the conversation along. 

“Then how could--” Lena cuts herself off again as she comes to a realization. “Time travel paradox, of course! Every jump could produce a new timeline, an alternate reality.” 

_ Damn she’s smart.  _ Kara thinks as she’s not surprised they didn’t have to explain it.

“So in this alternate reality I’m your big sister and we’re...close?”

“The closest.” Lura reassures her, moving to stand closer to the older Luthor. 

Lena lets out a deep breath as she mulls over everything she’s been told. “Okay. So why are you here, what do you want?”

Lura rubs the back of her neck before she hesitantly replies, “It’s complicated.”

“Nuh uh. No way. Enough of this ‘it’s complicated’ bullshit. You said you couldn’t explain before and that you needed to find Lena. Well you’re welcome, we found her. So start talking and stop being so evasive. Why are you here and why do you need Lena’s help?” Alex says authoritatively, encroaching on Lura’s personal space.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Lena cuts in. “You brought her here to my  _ private _ lab without rhyme or reason, without knowing her true intentions, simply because she said she’s my sister from an alternate reality?! Are you insane?”

“Hey! What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?!” Lura says with an offended expression.

“Whoa, hold on! Okay everyone just cool it.” Kara says as she tries to calm them down before addressing Lena.

“Lena, look. I know it might have been a bit rash of us to bring her here without knowing everything but I assure you her intentions are not malevolent.”

“How would you know? She’s a Luthor!” Lena retorts.

Kara’s jaw drops as Alex hums “mhmm”. Lura on the other hand crosses her arms and glares at Lena with a perfectly raised eyebrow. 

She knows that look. She invented that look.  _ Guess the eyebrow thing is a dominant gene. _ Lena thinks as she wilts under the younger Luthor’s gaze.

“Okay. I admit that was unfair and incredibly hypocritical of me.”

“Yes it was. But it was also a great disservice to yourself more than anything. In my world being a Luthor is an honor.” She places a comforting hand on the older woman’s shoulder. “I know you’ve struggled--still struggle, with the weight that our family’s name holds. But I promise you, you’re much stronger than you think. I know who you are and I’ve seen your heart. You have been nothing but kind, gentle, caring, understanding, and most importantly--unconditionally loving towards me ever since I can remember. I know you don’t believe that about yourself but I  _ promise _ you, you will always be those things...no matter the reality.” 

She says it with such sincerity and adoration in her eyes that Lena almost cries. She knows her eyes are brimming with unshed tears, that much she can feel. But staying true to her Luthor name, she blinks back the tears and retains her composure.

“That’s very kind of you to say. You seem like a wonderful little sister.” She replies as she places her hand on top of Lura’s one resting on her shoulder. 

Lura beams at Lena’s response. A megawatt smile that oddly reminds her of a certain blonde reporter. A certain blonde reporter who just happens to be a blubbering mess right now.  _ Interesting _ .

“That was the cutest thing ever!” Kara says sniffling as she wipes away her tears.

“I’ve heard better speeches.” Alex says with her head turned, clearing her throat and discretely wiping at her eyes. 

Lura just shakes her head at the Danvers sisters and says “Dorks.”

Wanting to break the sentimental tension of the moment Lena asks, “So, tell me about ‘complicated’. I’m good with ‘complicated’.”

:::

Eliza is cleaning up the last of the dishes from their ruined dinner. Kelly had offered to stay and help her clean but Eliza insisted that she go with the others, assuring her that she had everything covered. Afterall, she raised a ravenous Kryptonian teenager with no dishwasher (Kara had accidentally broken theirs when trying to help). Her mind replays the day’s events as she keeps thinking about the young woman that bears a striking resemblance to Lena Luthor--but with eyes and mannerisms that match her Kryptonian daughter’s. She knows. A mother always knows. Whatever reality Lura comes from, she’s not Lena’s sister but rather her daughter. Apparently her and Kara’s daughter. The thought makes Eiza smile and fills her with hope that both girls will come to their senses soon and realize what they both truly mean to each other. 

She has just finished drying the last dish when there’s a sudden knock on the front door. She dries the remaining water on her hands and makes her way over to the door, pulling it open. On the other side of the door is a tall, dark, admittedly handsome man that she’s never seen before.

“Hello! These are for you!” He says with a British accent as he hands over a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.

“Oh, thank you! And uh, who might you be?” Eliza asks ,confused, accepting the gifts.

“Right! Beg your pardon, where are my manners?” He extends out a hand for the blonde to shake. “I’m William.”

Eliza looks at the man quizzically. “William?” she replies as she shakes his hand, other hand juggling the wine and flowers.

“Yes, Kara’s friend.” He looks at her expectantly.

“Kara’s never mentioned a William.” 

His eyebrows raise slightly in surprise.

“William Dey?”

Still nothing. His face drops in disappointment as his name doesn’t register with the eldest Danvers.

“I’m a friend of your daughter Kara. I work with her at Catco.”

“Oh! Well come on in then.” She waves him in. “If you’re looking for Kara she’s not here I’m afraid.” Eliza says as she sets down the wine and fills a vase with water to place the flowers in.

“Oh, really? That’s odd.”

“Did you need something from her? Was it work related?” 

“No, she um, she actually invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner.” He says as he looks around the apartment finding it empty of anything resembling an American holiday. 

“Really?” Eliza asks in surprise.

“But I’m guessing that’s no longer happening, or perhaps it already happened?” He glances at his wristwatch. “I know I told her I’d be late but I didn’t think I would miss it altogether.” 

“Oh no, actually you didn’t miss anything. Well--” She cuts herself off contemplatively. “--Actually that’s not true, you missed quite a bit. Unfortunately our dinner plans were interrupted by an...unexpected emergency.”

“That’s terrible. Is everything okay? Is everyone alright?” He asks with genuine concern.

“Just fine, nothing to worry about. Just something urgent that came up at Alex’s work that she needed Kara’s help with. Some new findings about an old case Kara once investigated. Something time sensitive?” She lies easily. 

“Oh, well glad everyone is alright.”

“I can’t offer you much in the way of food but if you’d like you can stay for a cup of coffee?”

“That’s very kind of you but I should probably use this unexpected free time to catch up on some work myself.”

Eliza smiles at him before replying, “Suit yourself.” She leads him towards the front door before extending her hand for him to shake, once again. “Well it was nice meeting you William and I will be sure to tell Kara you stopped by.”

He politely returns the farewell and leaves. Eliza walks over to where her purse is located on the counter and pulls out her phone to call her daughter.

\---

“Okay, let me get this straight. You travelled here from  _ your  _ reality to ask _ our _ Lena to help you find this, this..” Alex struggles to remember the name of the device.

“--Quantum Dimensional Extrapolator.” Lena reminds her.

“-- _ That... _ because you need it in order to stop something, and I quote, ‘really really bad from happening’?”

“Correct.” Lura replies with an affirmative nod. 

“But why? That still doesn’t answer why you think our Lena can help you and not yours.”

“Because of Lillian.”

That takes all three women by surprise.

“Lillian? Don’t tell me she has something to do with this really really bad thing that happens in your world?” Lena scoffs as she crosses her arms and sets her jaw. “Typical.”

“No actually, just the opposite. I think she can help us stop it.”

Now that really takes all three women by surprise.

“How so?” Kara asks.

“The Extrapolator was created by Lex--”

“--Why am I not surprised.” Alex says casually.

“--As you know most of his research was destroyed when the DEO collapsed. The only research and projects that remain are the ones he mentioned in his journals. The ones he said he kept at--”

“--his secret lair.” Lena finishes, remembering reading it in his journal.

“But didn’t the FBI already raid his secret lair and confiscate all his work?”

“That was the other secret lair.” Lena replied nonplussed. 

“He had _ another  _ secret lair?” Kara asks in disbelief.

“Wonderful.” Alex says sarcastically.

“Yes but that’s it. He mentioned the second lair in his journals but its location was encrypted, a cypher I couldn’t even make sense of.” Lena replied. 

“Okay, so what the hell does all of this have to do with Lillian?”

Before Lura can answer Lena says, “Lillian knows where it is.” Lura simply nods her head in response.

“How can you be so sure?” Kara asks.

“Because Lex was nothing if not a mother’s boy. There was nothing too depraved or villainous that Lex wouldn’t share with Mommie Dearest, especially if it was a feat of science and technological innovation. All so she would tell him how proud she was of him.” 

“And you need Lena to pay a visit to Lillian in max. so she can convince her to give us the location to his lair.” Alex infers.

“Yes.”

“And you guys couldn’t go to Lillian in your world?”

Lura shakes her head as she stuffs her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. “There is no Lillian.” All three women look at her curiously before she explains, “She’s dead. She died when I was twelve.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise in surprise as Alex’s face hardens and Kara’s fills with empathy.

“Okay.” Lena says calmly.

“Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll help. Let’s go pay Mother Dearest a visit, shall we?”

Lura sighs a deep breath of relief and says, “Thank you.”

Suddenly Kara’s phone rings, startling the pair of “sisters”. She steps a few feet away from the others and answers the phone. Alex and Lura help Lena gather her things, preparing to leave the lab.

“Eliza, hi! Is everything okay?” Alex’s head turns towards Kara at the mention of their mother’s name.

“Everything is fine dear. I’m just calling to let you know that your friend William stopped by. Apparently he was under the impression that he was invited to dinner?”

Alex sees Kara grimace into the phone once more as she squeezes her eyes shut and makes a weird noise.

“What is it?” Alex asks. Kara only waves her off and let’s her know nothing is actually wrong. Alex shrugs her shoulders and helps Lena put on her jacket as Lura goes to hang up the scientist’s lab coat. 

“I’m such an idiot, I completely forgot!”

“You forgot to tell me that you invited this man I don’t know to Thanksgiving? Or you forgot you invited him?”

“Both?” She says embarrassedly before continuing. “And you do know him, I’ve mentioned him before! I went on a date with him, remember?” 

At the mention of a date Lura snaps her head towards Kara and glares at the phone in her hand. She tilts her head slightly and a look of concentration comes over her face.

“You okay there, Lura?” Alex asks as she nudges the younger woman. Physical contact coming naturally to the two of them for some reason.

“Yeah, why?” She asks as her face returns to its neutral expression.

“ ‘Cause you looked constipated.” Alex jokes.

“Well maybe that’s because I have to put up with your shit.” Lura retorts as Lena chuckles at the younger Luthor’s joke and Alex makes a mocking face.

“Sweetheart you have never mentioned him, not once. Let alone told me about any date. I thought you tell me things.” Eliza says that last line a little sadly.

“I do! I tell you everything! I guess it just kinda...slipped my mind?”

Eliza hums pensively into the phone before saying, “Well then I suppose it wasn’t that great of a date if it slipped your mind enough to not even tell your own mother.”

Kara reflects on what Eliza says before agreeing. “Yeah I guess it wasn’t. To be honest the whole time I was on the date with him I was thinking how much more fun it would be to be cuddled up on the couch, eating ice cream, and watching The Office.”

“With a certain green eyed Luthor, I’m sure.” Eliza says knowingly. 

“ _ Mommm.”  _ Kara quietly admonishes into the phone.

Alex sees a giant smirk cross Lura’s face. Unbeknownst to her that the young woman is actually eavesdropping in on the blonde’s conversation. 

“Okay now I’m convinced you just farted. That is clearly the smarmy look of pride on a farter’s face.” Alex says as she walks away from the Luthor sisters and over to her own sister.

Lura laughs at the redhead’s joke before looking over at Lena seriously and assuring her she did not. The Luthors hear Kara say goodbye to Eliza and hang up the phone before walking over to join them.

“What was that about?” Lura asks.

“Oh, nothing. Just me being a bit of an idiot.” The blonde says as she fiddles with the glasses on her face.

“You’re not an idiot, you’re incredibly intelligent.” Lura responds quickly and so firmly that Kara is a bit taken aback by the young woman’s kind words. 

“Th-thank you. And I just forgot that I had invited a friend to dinner and then also forgot to tell him it got cancelled.”

“William?” Lura asks as if she already knows the answer to that question.

“Yeah, how did you--”

“--You invited William and then forgot about him?!” Alex asks incredulously.

“The same William you went on a date with?” Lena asks with an expression on her face that Kara can’t read. 

“Yes. He obviously doesn’t have any family here and this would be his first Thanksgiving in the States and I thought it might be nice if he had some people to share it with. And well since, _ you--”  _ She gestures towards Lena. “--couldn’t make it, we had an extra chair.” She finishes with a shrug.

“That was very kind of you, Kara.” Lena says quietly, unsure if she’s referring to her own invitation or William’s. A small smile spreads on Kara’s face in response, certain that Lena was referring to both. 

“Well we really should get going. I’m not sure what the visiting hours at max. are, not that that really matters, I could probably get us in but the sooner the better.” Alex says as she gestures towards the elevator. They all hop into the elevator and begin to make their way back up to ground level. When suddenly there’s a loud rumbling sound in the elevator.

“Oh disgusting, Lura! I was only kidding before!” Alex says as she moves to cover her nose with the collar of her jacket.

“That wasn’t me, I swear!”

“Actually that was me. And thankfully it was just my stomach rumbling. I haven’t had much to eat today.” Lena replies sheepishly.

“Okay it’s settled. We’re stopping at Big Belly Burger first to grab some food.” Kara says.

“Oh no, that’s not necessary.” Lena tries to say but just as she finishes, Kara’s stomach lets out a growl ten times louder and more demanding than Lena’s. 

“You’ve awakened the Kraken.” Kara says seriously as Alex just rolls her eyes while the Luthors laugh.

:::

William walks into Al’s Bar and takes a seat at the bar. He actually did try and go into the office and get some work done but  _ not  _ to his surprise there wasn’t a single soul in sight. And he’d rather not be _ completely  _ alone on the holiday so he figures an alien bar is as good a place as any to celebrate. As he takes off his coat and looks around he sees an alien sitting at a booth in the corner looking at him. The alien turns his head after a few seconds and looks around at the other patrons, nervously tapping his leg. If William didn’t know any better he’d think that the alien looked rather nervous, anxious even. But why? Al’s Bar is a sanctum for their kind. William brushes off the thought before ordering a beer. 

After a few beers William gets the urge to use the bathroom so he gets up and makes his way towards the back of the bar. He accidentally bumps into the alien he saw sitting in the booth earlier. He thinks he must be more tipsy than he previously thought because the alien’s face appears to glitch momentarily. A millisecond of a human looking face flashes before pixelating back into the blue skinned, yellow-eyed alien he’d seen before. He shakes his head before excusing himself.

“Sorry ‘bout that mate. Guess the beer’s a little stronger than I remember.” He says as the alien just grunts in response before walking past him. William just looks at his retreating form before making his way into the restroom to take care of business.

When it’s time to leave William pays his tab, throws on his coat, and walks out of the bar and out onto the street, heading home. Along the way the temperature drops, since night has fallen, and so he slips his hands into his pockets. He comes to a halt when he suddenly feels something cold and metal in right pocket that wasn’t there before. He pulls it out and looks over the strange object he’s never seen before. It looks like a highly modified clunky watch. It looks extremely well made and when he turns it over he sees “L.L” engraved into the back. He turns it back around to get a better look at the face of it when he sees a tiny button on the side that appears to be flashing. 

He decides to press it and once he does a swirling storm of indigo lightning appears before him. He rubs his eyes and looks around trying to be certain of what he sees. No one else on the street seems to be aware of the swirling mass of ominous lightning and dark clouds that appears before him. He looks back down at the watch that has a bright green “88 m/hr” flashing across the screen. As he squints his eyes to look closer he hears his name being called from within the storm. It sounds almost like a stage whisper, too loud and sinister for anyone to ignore. He hears the voice again but this time it says something more than just his name.

“We’ve been expecting you, William. Ahead of schedule but not to worry. The early bird always gets the worm.” The mysterious voice echoes as he steps closer. “Or in this case...the Kryptonian.” Just then William is pulled into the swirling mass of lightning and disappears with the storm just as quickly as it appeared...

Well that’s one way to have a memorable first Thanksgiving in the States. 

  
  



	3. Orange is the New Lillian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are grammatical/spelling errors. It is what is, homies.

“Slow down kiddo, my heimlich is a little rusty.” Alex says looking at Lura in mild disgust as the younger woman continues to scarf down her burger in just a few bites. She has Big Belly sauce running down her hands and chin as her cheeks balloon with unchewed food. Kara, however, finds the sight adorable and an image of a chipmunk, storing nuts for the winter, comes to mind. Honestly though she’s just impressed that someone else at the table can finally keep up with her. 

Lura seems to either not hear Alex’s remark or chooses to ignore it as she grabs a fistful of fries, dunks them in her chocolate & strawberry milkshake, and then stuffs them into her already empty mouth. The sight makes Alex’s jaw drop in absolute disgust but gives Kara the brilliant idea to do the same.

Lena watches the youngest Luthor seated to her left with a mixture of genuine concern and unbridled curiosity. She wonders how different the younger woman’s adolescence was from her own, as such a lack of proper table etiquette would be considered barbaric and unbecoming for a Luthor...at least according to Lillian. Then she remembers what the girl had told them earlier in the lab, that Lillian had died when she was just twelve years old. That would have meant that Lena was only nineteen or so when she passed. Don’t get her wrong, Lillian was anything but a terrific mother but the thought still stings at the loss the young girl suffered at such a young age. 

It’s not until she hears her name being called that she realizes that she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. Lura is looking directly at Lena with a sense of concern that the older Luthor has only ever seen on Kara’s face. 

“Lura, can I ask you something?” Lena says suddenly as the younger woman removes her hand from Lena’s arm, unaware it was even here to begin with. Lura wipes the remaining food from her face with a napkin before continuing.

“Sure.” 

Lena’s not sure what she wants to ask her because she has _so many_ questions but she settles on the most recent one that crossed her mind.

“What was it like when Lillian died?”

Lura just tilts her head to the side, slightly confused at the seemingly random question.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean were you sad? Were _we_ sad? Was she-, did she-” Lena’s having trouble formulating her thoughts but the younger Luthor seems to understand regardless.

“Yes. I was. You were...sad, I think? I mean I know she wasn’t the greatest mom, especially to you but to me she was...well, she was kinda great.” Lura admits with a look of shame or almost guilt. 

Lena takes a moment to process what the youngest Luthor just said. 

“Wait, so she treated you like Dudley and Lena like Harry?” Alex asks incredulously. “Jeez that woman really is a Grade A cu--”

“--it wasn’t like that.” Lura says cutting the older Danvers off. 

“Really? Because you just said--”

“--It’s different! She wasn’t, it wasn’t…” She says exasperatedly before releasing a deep sigh and continuing. Lena is rapt with attention as the younger woman tries to explain.

“I was so young.” She sounds so small when she says it. She turns to Lena before continuing. “You always protected me from her. You were always making sure that nothing and no one would ever harm me, including Lillian. You’d never left my side and you would always take the brunt of the confrontations and arguments so much so that the little time alone I had with her she was just...kind. I think she was just tired. Tired of arguing, of distancing herself from us. But I think she was just really tired of being alone. She finally realized that we were the only family she had left and I was still so young, still _impressionable._ You were too old. You’d experienced too much of her shadows to ever believe in her light and she knew it. But with me…she still had a chance to have someone love her back. And I did.”

Lura didn’t realize she was crying until Lena reached forward and wiped away an errant tear with the stroke of her thumb. 

“I’m sorry.” Lura says when Lena pulls her hand away. “I’m sorry that she wasn’t kind to you and was to me. I wish I could change it.”

Lena just shakes her head and wipes at her own eyes managing to keep her unshed tears at bay. “Don’t be. You shouldn’t feel guilty that she loved you. I’m just glad both of us didn’t have to suffer her neglect.” 

Lura smiles brilliantly at the older Luthor as she wipes away her remaining tears. “You’ve said that before.”

“I have?” 

“Mhmm. Quite a few times actually.” 

“Well apparently you need some reminding.” Lena says as she hands Lura a tissue from her purse. The youngest Luthor accepts the tissue with a chuckle.

“Thank you.”

“What are sisters for?” Lena says with a smile.

Alex notices Lura’s brow twitch at the words of affection. Specifically right after the word “sisters”. She likens it to the way someone would subconsciously respond in conversation to hearing something unsavory or incorrect. It’s so miniscule that Alex doesn’t think Lena or Kara notice it. But then again Lena is checking her eyeliner in a small mirror and Kara is too busy blowing her nose into a tissue she took from Lena. She’s curious. She’s about to ask Lura a question when Kara beats her to it.

“Hey Lura?”

“Hmm?” Lura says as she steals a couple more fries from Lena’s plate. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened once Lillian passed away? If you were only twelve, who took care of you?” Kara asks and glances towards Lena, as if she not only already knows the answer to the question but also just wants to hear the young woman confirm it.

“You guys, obviously.” Lura says so matter of factly. She continues to munch on everyone else’s food, including Kara’s which is something few have dared to do. 

“You guys?” Alex asks as if catching her in a lie. Lura freezes mid air with the sweet-potato fry she stole from Alex’s plate hovering just in front of her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly, realizing her mistake. 

“What?” 

“What do you mean _you guys_?” Alex asks squinting at the girl.

She slipped up but this is still fixable. She knows better than to outright backtrack and swallow her words so she reaffirms them instead.

“I mean _you guys_.” She says as she looks around the booth at all three of them. 

Kara looks at her as if she’s trying to solve a calculus problem in her head. Alex looks at her with a mixture of confusion and growing distrust. And Lena just looks lost. She tosses the fry back onto Alex’s plate, finally losing what little appetite she has left, before explaining. 

“When Lillian died you were all there for me. You guys took care of me and made sure I felt supported-” She says looking at Kara. “-and safe” looking at Alex. “-and loved.” She says looking directly at Lena. Lena’s throat constricts and she knows that Lura is telling the truth because there is no doubt in her mind that she would do the same thing for this girl despite only knowing her for a couple of hours. 

“But how is that possible? We hadn’t even met Lena until four years ago.” Alex says trying to make sense of everything. 

“Yeah in _this_ reality.” Lura says tired of having to not only remind Alex but also of keeping up false pretenses.

“So in your reality we had already met and we were all, um...close?” Kara asks leaning forward, elbow now on the table and hand scratching the back of her neck. She quickly glances to Lena who quickly reverts her eyes away from where she had been staring at the blonde and back to the younger Luthor, awaiting her reply. 

“Yes.” Lura affirms with a nod. “You guys have been best friends for as long as I can remember.” She says looking between Lena and Kara. _It’s not a lie. She just doesn’t mention that they’re best friends who happen to be married to each other_ . “And _unfortunately_ you and Alex are a package deal so…” She says the last part looking at Kara and shrugging. Kara smiles at the comment and looks over to her sister who scoffs in response, crossing her arms.

“Sounds like we’re _practically family_.” Alex says with an edge. As if daring the younger woman to protest the truth of something Alex only has a sinking suspicion about. She’s surprised when the youngest Luthor doesn’t acquiesce but rather affirms her suspicion.

“We are.” She says so resolutely that Alex is a little taken aback. Her suspicion about the youngest Luthor’s true identity only grows. But she knows she needs to lean into the situation and let everything play out a bit more before she can outright accuse the girl of lying and pretending to be someone she’s not. Especially with literally no evidence or proof, just an intuitive hunch. And she’s pretty sure Kara and Lena are already too smitten with the young woman to actually listen to her voice of reason. Besides, anything Alex would say the girl could easily excuse away with the “I’m from a different reality” line so she lets it go...for now.

“Why do you think we get along so well?” Lura says trying to break the tension of the moment as well as derailing Alex’s train of thought.

“Is that what you think we’re doing? Getting along?” Alex says amusedly. 

“You know you love me.” The moment Lura says it Alex can feel it. She knows it’s true. That whoever this girl really is and wherever the fuck she is really from...she does love her. And that kind of pisses her off and warms her heart at the same time. 

“Besides, where do you think I get my snark from? These two?!” She says looking at Alex but pointing between Kara and Lena. “Please. They’ve got as much bite as a new born baby.”

Alex smirks at the remark while Kara says “Hey!” offendedly. 

“That’s not true at all. I don’t care what reality you’re from I’ve put more ornery, sexist board members in their proper place than Marie Kondo.”

“Yeah she has!” Kara confirms before adding, “Not to mention babies suckle pretty freaking hard!” All three women look at the blonde in both confusion and amusement.

“What?” Lura asks, trying to suppress a laugh.

“I’m just saying! It’s not like I’ve--I mean I wouldn’t know personally or anything-” Lena eyebrows raise in amusement as Kara fumbles through her explanation, flushed. 

“I’ve heard that sometimes breastfeeding is painful because babies can suckle too hard once they’ve latched on, so maybe think about that the next time you try to insult someone and compare them to a baby.” 

All three women try their best to suppress a laugh but aren’t able to and they all chuckle at the blonde’s fumbling, yet passionate, rationale. Kara ends up chuckling as well before half-heartedly telling everyone to “shut up, you know what I’m saying.” 

Suddenly Alex checks her watch and says “We should probably get going soon. I doubt they’ve extended visitation hours at max. just because it’s a holiday.” 

The other women agree as they also notice the restaurant picking up in business (as Big Belly Burger is now an alien owned and operated business that caters to all beings on Earthly holidays and closing for only intergalactically recognized holidays). So the four women collect their trash and walk over to the trashcans to dispose of it and return their trays. After throwing everything away Lena makes her way over to the cash register with their lunch ticket in hand. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kara calls out to the oldest Luthor, walking to catch up to her.

“Paying for our food?” Lena responds as if it should be obvious. Kara takes the ticket from her hand before replying, “Nuh uh, no way.” 

“Kara it’s fine--”

“--No, I’ll pay. It was my idea to come here anyway, remember?”

“Hey here’s an idea.” They hear Alex say as the other two women make their way over to them. “How about we let Gizmo the gremlin pay for lunch?” Alex says pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the youngest woman. 

“Sure no problem, what’s the total? A thousand rand?” Lura says as she reaches into her jacket and pulls out her wallet. 

The three women look at the girl with furrowed brows.

“Rand?”

“Yeah you know, currency?” Lura says as she rifles through her wallet. 

“Okay Lena, looks like you’re footing the bill.” Alex says as she slides her hands into her front pockets.

“Alex!” Kara says indignantly. 

“Thank you.” Lena says as she snatches the bill from Kara’s hand and speed walks to the register, paying the bill. Kara runs up to her about to argue but Lena cuts her off before she can.

“Kara, I insist. I know that you’re more than happy and willing to pay but need I remind you that it was _my..._ sister, who ate a majority of the food and clearly she can’t pay, not that I would ever let her, so please. I’m paying, I insist.” Lena says with no room to argue.

Kara’s shoulders slump in acquiescence as she mulls over Lena’s words. _Hmmm_.

“She really did eat a lot, huh?” Kara asks as she crosses her arms and glances back at the younger Luthor. 

“Yeah.” Lena says in agreement as she gets her receipt. “Just as much, if not more than you.” Lena says as if she’s formulating a hypothesis in her head. “It’s almost as if she’s--” Lena cuts herself off with the shake of her head.

“Almost as if she’s what?” Kara asks, wanting Lena to say what she herself is thinking.

Lena inhales deeply and looks over to Lura only to find the younger woman already staring at her. The younger Luthor gives Lena a small, almost hesitant, smile and Lena releases her breath looking back at Kara.

“Nothing, it’s stupid. Forget I said anything.”

Kara looks as if she wants to say more but doesn’t. Lena has noticed her do this quite a bit in the past few months that they have spent time alone together since “making amends”. It seems like every time they’re together Kara has something more to say, something she stops herself from saying, and Lena thinks it’s because Kara is afraid that whatever it is will push her away. She wishes more than anything that Kara trusted her and felt comfortable enough to say whatever was on her mind but she knows it’s a slow process to rebuild the relationship they once had. Not only to rebuild it but to make it better because even though they both agreed to trust each other and be honest with one another...it still seems like there’s something, something big, that neither of them have the courage to say. 

The two women look at each other as if they’re sharing the same thought but quickly turn their attention to the youngest Luthor who has now approached them. 

“You guys ready?” Lura says with a smile.

They look at each other once more before nodding and following the girl towards the exit and out the restaurant.

“So how exactly are we getting there?” Lura asks walking with Alex, slightly ahead of Kara and Lena who hang back, walking step in step.

“My driver George will take us. He’s waiting outside my building, it’s just two blocks over.”

“Cool.” 

As they turn the corner they see a homeless alien sleeping on the sidewalk curled up in a ball trying to stay warm. Kara is about to reach in her back pocket before she sees Lura break off from the group and walk up to her. They stop and watch as Lura takes off her leather jacket and holds it between her thighs while she then removes her hoody and gently lays it over the sleeping woman’s form. She shrugs her jacket back on and takes out her wallet placing a crisp one hundred dollar bill gently into the woman’s curled up fist. They watch in awe at the act of kindness and swell with pride knowing that at least one of them in their “practical family” had raised her right. She jogs back to the group before continuing to cross the street as if nothing happened. 

“Nice move, kid.” Alex says as she squeezes the girl once on her shoulder. “Also couldn’t help but notice that was a hundred dollar bill, you know...U.S. currency?”

Lura looks at Alex with a brilliant smile and says, “Yeah, I know. I just didn’t wanna pay for lunch.” She finishes with a wink as Alex shakes her head and huffs out a laugh. Kara and Lena share a look, smiling at the younger woman’s antics. If they happen to have inched closer together on their walk towards Lena’s building neither of them mentions it. 

:::

“How’s downtown looking?” J’onn asks over the comms to Nia and Kelly.

“It’s quiet.” Kelly answers.

“Good.” J’onn replies.

“More like boring.” J’onn hears Nia say.

“Rude.”

“Obviously present company excluded! You know I love doing patrols with you, I just wish there was a little bit more action so I can expend some of this built up dream energy.”

“Yeah well I would rather be bored than in over our heads in a hostile situation. And if you really want to put your energy to use you could wash my car.”

“Uggh, you sound just like Alex. She’s been rubbing off on you too much.” It’s out of her mouth before she can stop it. J’onn clears his throat over the comms and tries his best to ignore what Nia just said. Kelly on the other hand has a shit-eating grin on her face as she winks at Nia and says “You’re damn right she has.” 

Nia bursts out in laughter before saying “Uggh, so not what I meant but good for you dude.”

J’onn is thankfully saved from having to listen to anymore of the girls’ conversation by an outburst by Brainy.

“Remarkable!” Brainy exclaims as he jumps from his seat, tablet in hand and rushes over to J’onn.

“What is it? Is there trouble?” Nia asks over comms.

Brainy steps up onto his tippy toes and leans into J’onn’s shoulder, speaking directly into the Martian’s earpiece.

“Not to fret my delicate honey badger, the streets lay sleeping under your dutiful and commanding watch. I’ve just made a discovery of which pertains to the intruder that fell through Kara’s ceiling like a fat man through termite-ridden floorboards--”

“--Oh that’s great! But I think duty calls--” J’onn and Brainy hear police sirens in the background and say their quick goodbyes before the women chase the action. J’onn stays vigilant on comms ready for a response should they need it. 

“What did you find?” J’onn asks, gently creating space between himself and the Coluan. 

“I analyzed the energetic residue of the intruder’s portal as you asked and found that the singlet Higgs particles were used in conjunction with _only_ single Z Boson particulates as opposed to pair W Boson particles!” He says as if J’onn is supposed to be on the same page as him. 

“...Meaning?”

“Said intruder lied. She didn’t jump through a portal from _another_ dimension in an _alternate_ reality because there was no pair W Boson particles present. Only when there is a pair of W Boson particles present in tandem with the Higgs singlet can someone jump through both _time_ and _space_ , or realities in this instance, because the W Boson particles account for spatial dimensions. But we did find a single Z Boson particle in tandem with the Higgs singlet which as I’m sure you know accounts for _time_ and _time_ only.” 

“So… you’re saying she’s not from an alternate dimension or reality but rather--”

“--a different time within _this_ reality!”

“She’s a time traveller.” J’onn says more to himself than anything.

“Correct! I’m just not sure when in time. There’s a 97.5% chance that she’s from the future, some _time_ in the future, and only a 2.5% chance that she’s from some time in the past. And I’m usually not a betting man but I think it’s safe to place all your chips on black and ride the future wave of victory all the way to the temporal bank and laugh in the face of the house of the past.” He finishes with a maniacal laugh. J’onn just sighs and pats his friend on the shoulder.

“Good work, Brainy.”

“Shall I inform the others?”

“No, don’t worry about it. Just keep an eye on Nia and Kelly and I’ll let Alex know what you’ve found.”

:::

They’re walking down the c-wing corridor of National City’s Maximum Penitentiary Facility. Alex was able to pull her law enforcement weight and get permission to speak with Lillian Luthor unescorted, at their own risk. Alex assured the correctional officer that she was carrying should the need arise, which made Lura flinch at the thought. 

They come to a stop outside the visitation cell taking a moment to collect themselves before entering. 

“Remember, don’t play into her games. You’re in control. We go in, get the information, and get out.” Alex says to Lena.

“Alex, I’m perfectly aware of how to handle my manipulative mother, thank you very much.” Lena says with a slight bite.

“Right, sorry. You got this.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Kara says to Lura, grabbing the younger woman’s hand. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Lura says with a small smile. 

“You sure? I just know how hard it can be to see someone again after--”

“--I’ll be fine.” She says as she squeezes Kara’s hand reassuring the older woman. “It was years ago and I’ve made peace with her passing. She knew how much I loved her, down to the last moment, and that’s all I could have asked for.” She finishes as her eyes rest on Lena’s. The older Luthor can’t help but notice the remorse in the younger’s eyes and out of instinct grabs her free hand and squeezes it in comfortingly. 

“Ready?” Alex asks, breaking the moment.

The three women nod as they signal to the guard watching on the cameras to unlock the door. They make their way inside and see Lillian Luthor, clad in orange, handcuffed to the desk and facing the opposite direction. 

“Lena, this is a welcomed surprise.” Lillian says without turning to look at her daughter.

Lena thinks she hears sincerity in the eldest Luthor’s voice but chooses to ignore it. She remains silent and moves to walk around the desk to face Lillian, Kara and Alex flanking her sides. A look of surprise passes over Lillian’s face before returning to her typical stoic expression. Lura remains by the entrance choosing to stay out of Lillian’s line of vision. 

“Did I say welcomed?” She looks the Danvers sisters up and down before returning her gaze to her daughter. “I meant _unwelcomed_.” 

“Mother, always a pleasure.” Lena says as she takes the open seat in front of Lillian.

Lillian looks back up at the other visitors and says, “Can’t visit your dear old mother without bringing your attack dogs? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought we’ve moved past this, Lena. Besides the obvious fact that I _can’t_ hurt you.” She says as she pulls against the cuffs chaining her to the desk before continuing, “I _would_ never hurt you.” Lena opens her mouth to say something but Lillian cuts her off before she can, “anymore...than I already have, that is.” She says the last part with what Lena thinks is actual, honest to God, guilt and shame. _Don’t play into her games!_

“I need something from you.” Lena says getting to the point.

“So it’s not a familial ‘happy holidays’ visit then?”

“Absolutely not. You should know me better than that by now, Mother. After all, am I not the reason you’re even in here?” Lena asks with a challenge.

“The only reason I am in here is because of my own abhorrent actions.” Lena’s eyes flicker with surprise as Lillian stares down at her handcuffs. She looks back up to meet Lena’s gaze and says, “Don’t you ever forget that and don’t you dare tell yourself any different.” But it’s not said threateningly or in a menacing tone, it’s said in a more imploring one. One that Lura knows means that Lillian doesn’t want Lena to harbor an iota of guilt for the fact that the only family she has left will die within these walls, on a cold steel cot, without a single soul to share in their warmth.

Lena seems to be speechless at the moment so Lillian moves the conversation along.

“So what is it that you need?”

Lena takes a breath and sits a little taller then says, “The location of Lex’s secret lair.”

Lillian furrows her eyebrows at her daughter in confusion before she bursts out laughing. Lena and the Danvers sister’s eyes widen in surprise, never ever in their life having heard Lillian laugh. They find it terrifying but Lura just smiles with adoration at the laugh she’s missed since she was twelve. Kara and Alex look at each other and shrug as Lillian tries to calm down and collect herself.

“What are you talking about? His lair was raided and burnt to the ground after the DEO collapsed.” She lets out a little breathlessly, still recovering from her fit of laughter. 

“Not that one.”

Lillian looks confused for a moment before seeming to recollect something.

“Oh, you mean the one he mentioned in his journal? It never made it to the construction phase.”

“Don’t lie to me. I think it’s the least you can do, to be honest with me.” Lena warns her.

“I am being honest with you. Last he had mentioned it was still in planning and nothing more than a roughly drafted blue print on a piece of paper.”

“You’re lying!” Lena says in a raised voice.

“I’m not.” Lillian assures her firmly.

“Yes you are!” Lena shouts as she pushes her chair back and stands, hands on the desk, leaning forward and towering over Lillian. Kara reaches forwards and grabs onto Lena’s arm gently coaxing her to calm down.

“Lena.”

The raven-haired scientist ignores the blonde’s cajoling and demands, “Where is it? I know you know!”

Lena refuses to back down but Lillian looks genuinely confused and unable to help. Lura steps in to try and calm down the heated Luthor. She steps to the side of Lena, keeping herself turned away from Lillian.

“Hey, it’s okay. Calm down.” Lura says in such a gentle tone that it has an immediate effect on Lena. She looks at the concerned piercing blue eyes of the younger brunette and takes a deep breath, collecting her thoughts and emotions. Lillian just stares at the back of this mysterious visitor’s head and the undeniable power she holds over her daughter. She wants to say something, to tell this stranger to take her hands off of her daughter but every thought vanishes from her mind when the stranger turns to face her. She gasps at the sight in front of her. 

It’s Lena, only it’s not. She looks almost identical to Lena when she was around nineteen years old but there are slight differences. The main one being that her eyes are a piercing shade of cerulean blue as opposed to a vibrant jade green. Her hair is also lighter, still dark, but not quite raven. And her features are slightly more rounded. Where Lena’s features are sharp and one might think Lena to have a “resting bitch face”, this young woman would have what could only be defined as a “resting sweetheart face”...if that makes sense? Either way, Lillian is certain that this young woman shares DNA with her estranged daughter. 

“Who are you?” Lillian asks almost reverently. 

Lura takes a deep breath as if preparing to defend herself so Alex cuts in before she has the chance to answer.

“She’s your _other_ daughter, asshole.” 

“Alex!” Kara admonishes her sister.

“She’s chained to the table Kara, what is she going to do?”

“My _other_ daughter?” Lillian says in utter disbelief.

“It’s a long story but my name is Lura.” Lura admits before she tells Lillian the real reason they’re there. “I can’t really explain much but we’re here because _I_ need your help. I needed Lena to help me to get to you.” Lura bends down onto one knee beside the desk and reaches up to grab Lillian’s hands within her own. “Something terrible has happened and it’s all Lex’s undoing. I need to find his lair because I need to find a piece of technology and destroy it before it gets into the wrong hands. I know you don’t know me yet and I can’t expect you to trust me but I am begging you, please, tell us where it is.” She says as she squeezes Lillian’s hands a little tighter as she feels her fists begin to unclench in her grasp. 

It frightens Lillian how much she unequivocally trusts this stranger wearing her daughter’s face. She thinks the others feel the same way as they clearly trusted her enough to bring her here. 

“I’m sorry but I truly don’t know anything more about it. He only ever mentioned it as a passing thought and never brought it up again. He never told me if he actually completed it and he certainly didn’t tell me where it was.” 

“Okay, I believe you.” Lura says as she stands and removes her hands from Lillian’s. 

“You can’t be serious?” Alex says incredulously. 

“Alex, I agree with Lura. I think Lillian’s telling the truth.” Lena says.

“Well there must be something! A clue, anything.” Alex says as she starts to pace.

“I couldn’t decipher anything in the journals, I tried everything.” Lena says as she runs a hand over her face.

“Did he mention anything else to you, any possible hints as to where he might want to build it?” Alex says as she stops pacing and looks at Lillian for answers.

She contemplates for a moment before she says, “Nothing that comes to mind. He mentioned wanting to build it and then muttered something in Greek about finally getting his time to sit upon the throne. You know how he would ramble to himself after everything started, just like your father.” She directs that last part to Lena. 

“Wait, what?” Lena says.

“What?”

“What did he say in Greek? Something about a throne?” Lena presses.  
  


“I don’t remember the exact wording but loosely translated he said something like, ‘and soon my time will come to sit upon my platinum throne and cast judgment, imposing my will’. Typical Lexisms if you ask me.” 

“Lena, do you know what that means?” Kara asks as she places her hand on her best friend’s lower back. Lena’s mind is racing too fast for her to register Kara’s warm touch and she has an eureka moment.

“Mount Olympus!”

‘What?” Alex asks.

“He said _in Greek_ ‘sit upon my _platinum_ throne to cast judgment and impose my will’. Who sat on a platinum throne, imposing his will on mortals by casting judgment with fistfuls of lightning?!” Lena asks excitedly.

“Zeus!” Kara answers.

“His lair is on, or inside, Mount Olympus! It has to be.”

“Uggh, the ego on this Mr. Clean-looking asshole is unbelievable.” Alex says as she pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Good job m--” *cough* Lura cuts herself off with a choking cough. Alex rounds on her and pats her back as the girl’s coughs die down. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She says as she swats Alex away. She takes a breath and collects herself before she carefully says, “Good job, Lena!” 

Lena preens at the positive reinforcement while Lillian hardens her gaze at the youngest woman. _I could have sworn she was about to say something else_. 

Alex’s cellphone suddenly rings and upon seeing that it’s J’onn she excuses herself and walks outside the cell.

“J’onn, hey, is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. Brainy just found out something rather interesting about our friend Lura Luthor.”

Alex glances back at the ajar cell door and sees the remaining women talking to Lillian, ensuring her privacy. 

“What did you find?” She says in a quieter tone.

“I’ll spare you the details but basically Lura lied. She’s not from another reality, she’s from another time. More specifically she’s from the future.”

Alex clenches her jaw as her face flushes with anger. “I knew it.” She grits through her teeth. “I knew she was lying but I wasn’t sure what about.”

“One more thing, Alex. When we were in Kara’s apartment and Lura first appeared...I couldn’t read her mind. I tried, just to make sure she was telling the truth, but I couldn’t hear anything. I brushed it off as a possible effect of jumping realities. I’m not sure of the true extent of my powers especially in regards to beings of other worlds and alternate realities. But now I’m sure that’s simply not the case.” 

Alex blows out a breath and runs her hand down her face, contemplating what to do next. 

“How should we handle this?”

“Don’t say anything.”

“What?” 

“If she lied about where she came from she might be lying about who she is and what she really wants. And if she really is a Luthor, we have to be careful. Make her trust you. You can’t let her think that something’s wrong. Help her and see if you can find out anything more than what she was already willing to give away.”

Alex sighs knowing that J’onn is right. “You’re right.”

“And Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t let her out of your sight.”

Alex scoffs, “Wasn’t planning on it.” 

She says goodbye and hangs up her phone. She takes a few deep breaths and collects herself before walking back into the visitation cell. 

“Everything okay?” She hears Kara ask.

Alex nods and adds, “Yeah, just Kelly, wondering how everything’s going.” She plays it off, no one the wiser. “You guys ready to go?”

Kara, Lena, and Lura look at each other before nodding. Kara politely nods at Lillian before making her way out the cell. Lena nods as well but adds a very formal, “mother” before she departs. Lillian looks back at her daughter’s retreating form with a sense of longing and regret etched across her face. Lena stops at the door and turns around to look at Lura.

"You coming?" She asks.

“Yeah, just give me a second?” Lura asks and Lena gives her a small smile before stepping out of the cell.

Lillian looks at the remaining young woman standing by her side.

“Is there something else you wanted, Lura?”

Lura only smiles down at the eldest Luthor as she says, “Yeah one more thing.” She then does the unthinkable and wraps Lillian Luthor in the warmest most comforting hug that Lillian has ever experienced in her entire life. She can’t even remember an instance when Lionel hugged her as warmly, and that’s saying a lot since her handcuffs are restraining her from reciprocating the gesture. She holds her for what feels like a lifetime, a lifetime that’s much too short, in Lillian’s opinion. 

Sensing Lillian is on the verge of tears, Lura pulls back and looks Lillian directly in the eyes and says “Happy Thanksgiving.” 

Lillian can’t help it, she has a moment of weakness, and lets a tear fall. Lura quickly wipes it away with her left hand while her right hand grabs onto Lillian’s closed fists once more. Lura leans into Lillian’s space once more and whispers in her ear, “Se agapo, giagia.” She kisses Lillian on the temple before hastily standing to full height and exiting the cell. Lillian is still trying to process what the younger woman had just done and said. It takes a moment to recall her understanding of Greek and then it hits her square in the chest, like an arrow from cupid’s bow, as the younger woman’s words finally register. _I love you, grandmother_. 

As Lura walks out of the cell, Kara gives her an odd look that the other two don’t seem to register. Lura knows Kara heard everything she said, she’s just thankful that her mom doesn’t understand Greek...at least not this mom. 

“Everything okay?” Kara asks her as they make their way towards the penitentiary exit.

“Perfect.” Lura says with a smile.

It takes Lillian a few minutes to process the day’s events before she registers that there is a foreign object sitting in her right hand. She turns the small object over in her hand unsure of what it is but certain of who gave it to her. _Her granddaughter._

She leans forward and quickly slips the object into her bra so as to keep it from being confiscated by a C.O. Her timing is impeccable as a guard enters the room and unlocks her cuffs from the table before escorting her to her cell. She will have to figure out what it is and how to work it later tonight after they call lights out. 

:::

“So what’s next?” Alex asks as they’re seated in the back of the limousine on their way back to Lena’s. 

“Well, we can take my private jet but it will have to wait until at least Saturday afternoon I’m afraid. I’ve given Margaux, my pilot, the week off and typically that would include weekends but I’m sure she won’t mind working on Saturday once she’s back in town. Especially if I give her an appreciative bonus.” 

“I could just fly us there.” Kara says without thinking and immediately the three older women’s hearts sink to their stomach. Lena stares at Kara with wide eyes while Alex glares at her, her eyes boring a hole into the side of Kara’s skull. _You idiot_.

Kara just remains frozen as if she short-circuited her own brain. Lura looks at the three of them amused. The three older women turn their gaze back to Lura, internally trying to assess if Lura knows “in her world” that Kara is Kryptonian. Of course they would keep up the pretense of Kara being a normal, inextraordinary human being and she thinks she should as it might be fun to watch them try to keep this a secret. After all, she always heard hilarious stories of her mom coming up with the most ridiculous excuses to cover for her Supergirl disappearances. So she decides to play dumb and maybe have a bit of fun with the younger versions of her parents and aunt.

“Fly us there?” She asks, pretending to be confused. She tries so hard not to laugh at the complete deer-in-the-headlights look Kara has perfected. 

Lena manages to come to her rescue, not for the first time.

“Haha, Kara, very funny. But you failed your first pilot class I signed you up for and refused to return. Remember, darling?” Lena improvises smoothly. Lura’s impressed but then again she was never unimpressed by her mother’s intellect and ability to improvise in any given situation. 

“Right! Haha, you know me? Just trying to be funny. Because I was joking about flying us there, _on a plane_ , even though I failed out of pilot school.” 

“Pilot class.” Alex corrects her out of the side of her mouth.

“Pilot _class_!” Kara enunciates a little too enthusiastically as she adjusts her glasses. 

Lura just nods her head and bites the inside of her cheek trying her damndest not to laugh.

“I see.” She says as Alex watches her carefully.

“So, um, since we can’t really do anything at the moment what do you guys want to do? I mean, with Lura. I mean like, where is she going to sleep? Where are you going to sleep?” Kara rambles trying to change the subject. 

At that Lura raises her eyebrows unsure. She honestly hadn’t really planned it all out. She was so caught up in her plans to get here and find her mom that she really hadn’t put much thought into where she would actually stay during her time here. She knows where she _wants_ to stay, more than anything in the world, if only to make up for lost time...but she’s afraid to vocalize it. Good thing she doesn’t have to.

“With me.” Lena says resolutely. The younger Luthor looks at Lena and hesitantly asks, “Are you sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure.” Lena says matter-of-factly.

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Lura says twisting her hands together in her lap. Lena senses the younger woman’s insecurity so she reassures her, “I would love it if you came and stayed with me, Lura.” 

And that settles it, Lura is staying with Lena. But Alex remembers that she can’t let Lura out of her sight so before she can think better of it she exclaims, “slumber party!”

Kara gasps in excitement as Lura and Lena turn to Alex surprised at the redhead’s exclamation. Lena never would have imagined Alex suggesting such a thing. Kara sure, it’s almost a given, in fact she’s surprised the blonde hadn’t already suggested it...but _Alex_? This is new. 

“Caaaan weeeeee?!” Kara practically squeals before remembering herself and her still mending relationship with Lena. “I mean, um, we don’t have to, it’s only if you guys want to--but I get it if you don’t, it’s, it’s a silly idea. We, we probably shouldn’t.” She finishes sheepishly looking down at her shoes.

Lura looks to Lena and says with a smile, “What do you think?”

Lena smiles at the younger woman, a mutual understanding in their eyes. She turns to Kara’s bowed head and says with what she hopes is enthusiasm in her voice, “Sounds fun.” Kara’s head snaps up and she is unable to control herself as she launches herself at the Luthors. She wraps them both in a tight embrace, an arm around each of them. They laugh as they reciprocate the hug as best as they can. 

Alex smacks Kara’s ass making the blonde release her hold on the two of them. 

“There’s not going to be a slumber party if you suffocate them, dingus.” 

“Right, sorry.” Kara says as she blushes. And if Alex and Lura notice the red on both Kara and Lena’s face, they keep their observation to themselves.

:::

**Somewhere in the space between dimensions:**

William awakes in what he can only describe as a void of space. It’s dark and empty, there is nothing but darkness as far as the eye can see.

“Hello?” Is anyone there?” He shouts. 

“Where the hell am I?” He asks himself.

Suddenly there’s a puff of smoke swirling in front of him and as the smoke dissipates he sees a staff, that looks as if it’s made of platinum, standing before him. At the top of the staff is a brilliantly glowing fuchsia gemstone, held in place by elaborately bended platinum. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Go on, pick it up.” A hauntingly delicate voice says from somewhere in the depths. William jumps at the sound and desperately looks around searching for whoever or whatever said that. 

“I’m afraid you can’t see me, William. I’m unfortunately _uncorporeal_ at the moment.” 

William closes his eyes and shakes his head. “This isn’t real. I’m dreaming. I just had a few too many pints at the pub and I passed out absolutely knackered. This isn’t real.” He says trying to reason with himself.

“Oh it’s quite real, silly boy. If it wasn’t, could I do this?” The feminine voice says before William is screaming as he drops to his knees, paralyzed, an excruciating pain overtaking his body. 

“What have you done to me? Stop! Please stop!” He begs.

“I can understand your hesitance but sometimes we all just need a good _push_.” The voice says as William’s body glides across the floor towards the staff. He continues to scream in pain as he has no control over his own body. 

“Go on, _take it_.” The voice says as once again William’s body moves at the disembodied voice’s command, hand reaching forward to grab the staff. Once William grabs the staff a bright light is emitted from the gemstone at the top of the staff, enshrouding William. It feels as if every cell in his body is vibrating at an intense frequency, the pain is almost unbearable. He grits his teeth and tries to hold on, hoping and praying that the pain will be over soon. And thankfully it is.

The relief is immediate and it takes William a moment to realize that he not only feels fine but he actually feels _incredible._ Powerful, even. As he stands he looks down at his body as sees that, where once was his clothes, is now an imposing suit of platinum armour. He looks over his body and over his arms as his hand, not holding the staff, reaches up to touch his face. He feels a sheathing covering his neck and most of his cheeks, extending up the back of his head all the way across the top of his head stopping at his forehead, leaving only a T-shape portion of his face uncovered. 

“So, how does it feel?” He hears the voice say much louder than before and much closer...as if it’s coming from within his own head. 

“What have you done to me?”

“Nothing that wasn’t already destined to be.” The voice says inside his ears. 

“What is this? What do you want me to do?”

The haunting voice cackles inside his mind before it says, “It’s not about what I want _you_ to do, it’s about what I want _us_ to do.” The voice says before the staff is lifted off the ground and brought down with incredible force causing another beam of light to emit from the gemstone, this time flashing directly into William’s eyes. The beam stops and the transformation is complete.

With eyes glowing fuchsia, William, the once mediocre reporter, is now Nemesis: The Greek “Mythological” God of Retribution. 

:::

As soon as the lights of her cell go out Lillian reaches into her bra and takes out the mysterious object Lura had placed in her hand. She sits up on her cot and turns over the object, studying it closely. It’s a matte black, metallic object about the size of a half-dollar coin and about three times as thick. As she turns it over a few times she notices what appears to be a cut out of a button along the edge of the coin-shaped device. It’s smooth and flat to the touch but she can see the tiny square outline of it and she uses her thumbnail to push it in. As soon as she pushes it in, a hologram appears from the center of the top surface of the device. 

She jumps startled at the light and holds it to her chest as she scurries to throw the blanket over her head to cover the light and not alert the guards. She slowly pulls the device away from her chest and looks down to see a hologram of what appears to a menu. Confused, she tries to press one of the selections on the holographic menu but her fingers have no purchase. _Of course, it’s a hologram, think!_ She suddenly gets the correct idea and very quietly whispers into the device, the first words she reads.

“Visits Together.” She says quietly as the holographic menu screen changes into what appears to be a video. 

In the video she sees herself, in her prison attire, playing chess with what looks like a ten year old Lena. Lillian stares at the video in both wonderment and confusion until she hears her daughter’s voice.

“Lura, if you beat your grandmother at chess, Jeju convinced me you can have extra ice cream _before_ dinner.” Lena says from behind the camera. (The device seems to be user intuitive as it plays the audio at the same volume Lillian spoke in). 

The little girl gasps before looking directly above the camera at her mother. “Really?!”

“Yup. That being said, Mother?” Lena calls out to the eldest Luthor.

Lillian turns her head to look at her daughter, the happiest Lillian’s ever seen herself look on camera, or in the mirror for that matter. 

“Yes, dear?”

“Don’t let her win.” Lena says with amusement in her voice. 

“Heyyy.” Lura says with a pout. 

Lillian laughs at her beautiful granddaughter before turning back to the camera and says, “Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.” Before she turns back to her granddaughter and winks, making the young girl giggle as if they just shared a secret. Lillian’s heart bursts at the sight and she covers her mouth, stifling a soft laugh and releasing a few joyful tears. 

That’s how she spends the rest of her night. With the blanket thrown over her head, like a child reading a good book past their bedtime, trying not to get caught. Going through the various videos, photos, and sweet remembrances of her time spent with her family. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more but I don't have a regular posting schedule planned. Aiming to post a chapter a week. Stay cool my dudes.


End file.
